Dark Love
by Uzumaki Shina
Summary: Mereka terjebak dalam kebencian, saling menyakiti dan saling melempar benci, akankah ada perasaan diantara mereka?


**DARK LOVE**

Kebencian telah membelenggu mereka, walau dengan status suami istri. Mereka saling menyakiti, saling melempar kebencian namun apakah ada perasaan lain yang tersimpan di antara mereka?

.

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Story By Uzumaki Shina

(Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura)

Rate M

.

TYPO, GAJE, OOC, TEMA PASARAN. Dan abaikan segala kesalahan dalam cerita ini.

Don't Like Don't Read

No Flame

Enjoy Reading

.

DARK LOVE

.

Chapter 1

.

Sakura mematut dirinya di depan sebuah cermin besar, gadis Haruno itu mengenakan gaun pengantin yang indah rancangan perancang busana terkenal di negara Jepang. Ini pernikahan pertama baginya, sebenarnya Sakura sangat berharap hanya menikah sekali dan menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai dan juga mencintainya. Namun apa mau dikata, takdir berkata lain dalam hidupnya. Dengan berpasrah pada keadaan dan keterpaksaan, Sakura menyetujui pernikahan yang bahkan ia belum lihat siapa calon suaminya.

"Sakura, sudah saatnya." Ucapan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang seumuran dengannya menghancurkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura tersadar, ia tidak bisa terus memikirkannya, ia harus menghadapi ini.

Gadis yang sebentar lagi bersuami ini tersenyum.

"Aku sudah siap, Ino. Ayo!" Sakura meraih tangan Ino sang sahabat untuk membimbingnya menuju altar, disana telah menunggu sesosok lelaki yang akan menjadi suaminya.

Sakura melangkah perlahan menuju altar dengan Ino yang berada di belakangnya yang mengangkat ujung gaunnya agar tidak terseret lantai. Tak sedikitpun Sakura menoleh kepada barisan orang-orang yang berada di tempat duduk di kiri dan kanan tempat Sakura berjalan. Gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda itu hanya fokus untuk sampai menuju depan pendeta dan seorang lelaki yang membelakanginya. Sakura menatap punggung lelaki itu, terlihat sosok tegap dan tubuh itu sudah pasti lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya.

Seketika jantung Sakura berdetak dengan keras dan memompa dengan kencang. Terasa berdebar menerka-nerka seperti apakah wajah sang lelaki yang akan ia sandang nama marganya nanti.

Yang ia tahu marga lelaki itu Uzumaki, marga keluarga kaya yang lebih terkenal dari marga Hyuga ataupun Uchiha.

Dengan setiap debaran yang menguasai Sakura, akhirnya ia sampai tepat di samping sosok lelaki Uzumaki itu yang tepat berada di hadapan pendeta.

Sakura meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas kitab yang berada di tangan pendeta tepat di sisi tangan lelaki Uzumaki.

Ritual itupun dimulai, dengan pembacaan sumpah yang diwakili oleh pendeta, keduanya dengan lancar mengucapkan sumpah mereka masing-masing. Dan akhir dari pembacaan sumpah itu pun di ucapkan oleh pendeta.

"Silahkan mencium pengantin kalian." Ucap pendeta.

Suasana nan hikmat yang terjadi beberapa saat tadi kini berubah suasana menjadi meriah ketika seruan orang-orang yang bersorak mendukung ciuman itu.

Kedua pengantin bergerak berbalik untuk saling berhadapan. Mata biru lelaki itu membulat lebar memandang sosok gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

Sakura yang perlahan mengangkat kepalanya yang awalnya menunduk, terpaku terdiam, kedua iris emeraldnya juga membulat.

Tak satu ucapanpun terlontar dari keduanya, namun keterdiaman mereka membawa suasana gelap diantara mereka, tanpa orang-orang ketahui, diam mereka bukan apa yang orang-orang pikirkan, bukan sebuah kegugupan untuk menyentuh sang pengantin.

Seruan orang-orang semakin riuh, meneriakkan 'Cium'.

"Cepat Cium pengantinmu, Naruto!" Lelaki yang diketahui namanya Naruto itu memandang sosok lelaki dewasa yang serupa dengannya.

Dengan helaan nafas sekali, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan bibirnya sekilas pada bibir dingin gadis yang berada di hadapannya, gadis itu masih terpaku.

Seketika suasana dalam ruangan itu terdiam, namun beberapa saat setelahnya sorakan riuh menggema, terdengar ucapan selamat dari penjuru sisi ruangan itu.

.

.

Sakura membuka sepatunya, tanpa melepas gaun pengantin, Sakura beranjak menaiki ranjang tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat letih, setelah mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan, siang itu juga resepsi pernikahannya digelar secara mewah di hotel milik keluarga Haruno.

Krek…

Sakura membuka matanya yang baru beberapa menit tertutup mendengar suara pintu kamar yang dibuka.

Tatapannya tertuju pada sosok lelaki yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu.

"Tidakkah kau mengetuk dulu sebelum masuk ke kamarku." Ucap Sakura sengit.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Sakura. Naruto melangkah masuk mendekati Sakura yang sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Aku sudah mengetuk tadi, tapi tak ada jawaban. Jadi aku langsung masuk saja." Sakura terpaku dengan jawaban Naruto.

Matanya mengekori Naruto yang berjalan ke sudut kamar. Mengambil koper besar yang tergeletak disana.

"Aku hanya mau mengambil ini." Naruto mengangkat koper itu di hadapan Sakura.

Tidak ingin mendengar ucapan Sakura lagi, Naruto segera beranjak menuju pintu.

Sakura masih setia mengekori tubuh lelaki Uzumaki itu.

"Aku tak akan menyentuhmu, lagi. Meskipun kau sudah menjadi Uzumaki." Ucapan Naruto kali ini tegas.

Sakura menarik napas berat.

"Akupun tak sudi disentuh olehmu, Uzumaki." Ucapan Sakura tak kalah sengit.

Tak ingin memperkeruh suasana, Naruto segera keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu dengan keras, meninggalkan Sakura yang terpaku kaget dengan debaman suara pintu yang keras.

.

.

Sinar pagi menerpa wajah Sakura yang sedang terlelap, gadis itu merasa terganggu dengan mata masih terpejam, Sakura menggeliat.

Dengan berat kelopak mata beriris emerald itu membuka, tangannya dengan cepat menutup pandangan dengan punggung tangannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tidur dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Sakura terusik dengan suara yang datang dari sisi jendela.

Sakura memicingkan matanya menatap sosok tersebut.

"Jangan ganggu tidurku, Uzumaki!" Bentak Sakura dan gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap dinding. Sama sekali ia tak berniat untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur. Meski dengan baju pengantin yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, Sakura merasa malas untuk membukanya dan mengganti dengan pakaian lain.

"Nampaknya kau begitu menikmati menjadi seorang pengantin." Kini suara itu terdengar seperti sindiran yang sukses membuat Sakura kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sosok yang masih berdiri tegak dengan menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding dan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk ditepian tempat tidur. Menggantung kakinya di bawah.

"Kalau aku tahu, Uzumaki itu adalah kau. Tak akan aku menyetujui semua ini." Sakura bangkit meninggalkan tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi yang tepat berada di sebelah tubuh Naruto.

Belum juga Sakura meraih gagang pintu, sebuah tangan besar mencekal lengannya. Dengan gerakan cepat tubuh Sakura berputar dan mendarat tepat membentur tubuh yang bersandar di dinding. Satu tangan bebas memeluk pinggangnya.

.

.

Start Sakura POV

.

Setelah berputar, tubuhku sukses mendarat dan membentur tubuh besar Naruto yang masih bersandar di dinding, tangannya yang bebas memeluk pinggangku.

Mataku melotot dan tubuhku berontak berusaha melawan dengan kedua tangan aku tempatkan mendorong dadanya. Oh, dada itu terasa begitu keras tersentuh tanganku.

"Le-pas-kan." Ucapku sambil berusaha keras mendorong tubuhnya. Percuma tubuhnya begitu kekar dan berotot. Tak mungkin aku bisa lolos.

"Diam…!" Perintah Naruto seraya mengambil kedua tanganku dengan satu tangannya yang tadi mencengkeram lenganku. Aku masih berusaha berontak.

Aku semakin melotot padanya.

"AKU BILANG, DIAM!" Suaranya menggelegar menghentikan gerakan rontaanku.

Aku terpaku dan menatap iris saphire yang menatap tajam padaku.

"Aku tak ingin mengucapkannya dua kali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik!"

"Le-paskan aku dulu" Ucapku tegas.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggangku dan membebaskan kedua tanganku. Aku bergerak mundur, memberi jarak pada tubuhnya.

"Bersiaplah! Mulai hari ini, kita akan pindah ke Mansion Uzumaki. Jadi kau harus terlihat seperti nyonya Uzumaki yang semestinya. Bertingkahlah seolah-olah kau benar adalah istri dari putra tunggal Kushina Uzumaki dan Minato Namikaze."

"Ap…"

"Jangan potong kata-kataku" Naruto menyela ucapanku. "Kau sudah menandatangani surat perjanjian itu. Kau tidak bisa bertindak sesuka hatimu lagi, kini kau adalah milik keluarga Uzumaki dan istri seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Jadi tolong jaga semua tindakanmu."

Aku tak mampu bersuara, terpaku mendengar barisan kalimat yang ia lontarkan dan berusaha mencerna segala ucapan Naruto.

Masih belum sadar aku terpaku dan tubuhku seketika bagai tersambar kilat yang paling dahsyat.

Mulut Naruto menghisap kuat lekukan leherku. Terasa perih menyerang di titik itu.

"Aaakh…" Aku mengerang keras dan berusaha meronta dari tubuh Naruto. Aku tak menyadari sejak tadi tubuh Naruto bergerak mendekatiku dan kini sedang menyerangku.

"Aaargh…" Kali ini aku menendang kaki Naruto karena giginya menancap sukses pada titik yang ia hisap tadi. Naruto melepaskan gigitannya dan hisapannya. Bergerak mundur dan mendorong tubuhku.

Tubuhku terasa lemas dan merosot ke lantai. Terduduk dan menyentuh leherku yang terluka.

"Itu untuk membuktikan kepada orang-orang, bahwa malam pertama kita begitu hebat"

Naruto berucap dengan dingin. Dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar. Dengan diriku yang masih terduduk di lantai, dan ini semua karena ulahnya.

Naruto brengsek.

Aku akan membalasnya. Hidupmu tak akan tenang, Naruto Uzumaki. Aku berteriak dalam hati. Tak terasa tetesan bening turun dari mataku. Aku tak boleh menangis, aku tak boleh lemah. Aku akan menghadapinya. Kuseka air mata yang sebelum mengalir deras. Aku berusaha berdiri dan meraih gagang pintu kamar mandi.

End Sakura POV

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

Plis Review, apakah ini layak di lanjutkan?

.

.


End file.
